Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cookware and similar kitchenware or accessories of containers, particularly a dismountable hand grip.
Description of Related Arts
Kitchenware used for cooking, such as wok, usually comprises a body and a long hand grip connected to the body side. The long grip is normally fixed on the body, which is inconvenient to be dismantled. In addition, the extended part enlarges the volume of cookware parcel. The increased volume requires space during transportation and storage, which increases transportation, storage and packaging costs.
Therefore, the dismountable cookware hand grip has been invented. The Chinese patent application discloses (public number: CN104146633A) a kind of dismountable hand grip for cookware. The dismountable hand grip includes a body connecting piece and a grip which is dismountable from the body connecting piece, wherein: said grip is provided with a receiving groove. The receiving groove is used for placing the control rod which is used for disassembly or assembly of the grip to the connecting piece. The head of the control rod is in cam shape, and is connected with, through a pin shaft, with the grip head that are located at both sides of the holding tank, in order to enable the control rod to rotate around the pin shaft; there is a location hole provided vertically at the end of the mentioned body fastenings. Locking piece located in the holding tank is provided under the head of the control rod. The bottom center of the locking piece forms a protrusion. Between the bottom of the locking piece and the grip, there is at least one reset spring located at one side of the protrusion. Said reset spring is vertically located under the holding slot. The head of the grip is provided with a horizontal insertion slot for the back end of the body connecting piece to insert, wherein the horizontal insertion slot is connected with the bottom of the receiving groove. By utilizing the horizontal inserted slot, said body connecting piece inserts into the grip head. When the control rod is placed inside of the holding slot, the distance between the joint area that connects the control rod head and the locking piece, and the coupling area that contacts the grip head reaches to the maximum, the control rod head presses the locking piece and makes the protrusion locate inside of the location hole completely, the reset spring is compressed, and the end of the body connecting piece is locked; Under the circumstances that the control rod utilizes external force for rotating the pin shaft until it gets to the outside of the holding slot, and meanwhile the distance between the joint area that connects the control rod head and the locking piece, and the coupling area that contacts the grip head reaches to the minimum, the reset spring restores the locking piece and makes the protrusion locate outside of the location hole, the end of the body fastening is unlocked. Thus it could be seen that this technology completes disassembly or assembly between the connecting rod and grip by means of operating the control rod.
However, the following technical problems are found during the process of using the above-mentioned structure:
Problem One: Such structure requires both hands to operate. One hand is for operating the control rod, and the other is for holding the grip. Meanwhile, the assembly positions to the body connecting rod and grip shall be taken into consideration simultaneously. People will find it difficult to operate. Moreover, it takes long time to dissemble or assemble.
Problem Two: After the assembly is finished, since the connecting area between the body connecting rod and grip is mainly locked inside of the location hole by depending on the protrusion on the head locking piece, the joint point is relatively single, and the joint point is easy to waggle. Particularly the waggle at the joint point would be more obvious after long time use, and there exists even the risk that the pan is falling down during usage.
Problem Three: Since the control rod of such a structure is extended to the outside of the grip, not only the grip volume has been enlarged, but also the grip could be seemed inaesthetic.